The Kyuubi and the Paper Goddess
by DarkChild316
Summary: Naruto is partnered up with the Garou Knights and the strongest wizards in Fiore to defeat Tartaros and put an end to the Balam Alliance. In the process, Naruto helps Kamika settle an old grudge and earns her affections in the process. Naruto/Kamika. AU. Please R&R.


I'M BACK everyone and welcome to the sixteenth installment in my acclaimed crossover series, _**The Kyuubi and the Mages**_. And the lady that Naruto will be paired up with in this installment will be one of the two female members of Fiore's Garou Knights, Kamika. So kick back and enjoy this lemon full of action and romance because… _ **IT'S SHOWTIME!**_

Summary: Naruto is partnered up with the Garou Knights and the strongest wizards in Fiore to defeat Tartaros and put an end to the Balam Alliance. In the process, Naruto helps Kamika settle an old grudge and earns her affections in the process.

Disclaimer: I do not own _**Naruto**_ or _**Fairy Tail**_ or any of the characters in this story.

Author's Notes: Unlike my other crossover stories in this series, this story takes place at the beginning of the Tartaros Arc. So that means Laxus and the Thunder God Tribe will have already been attacked and taken out by Tempester along with a couple of other mages that will be explained in detail as the story goes on.

Also, Wendy will have her Dragon Force powers for this story just as Gray will have his Devil Slayer powers. And Ultear will still be a member of Crime Sorciere and will not have aged despite using her Last Ages spell, also the former members of the Reborn Oracion Seis have joined Crime Sorciere.

* * *

Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze was headed to the rendezvous point at Mercurius Palace for his latest mission. He had been tasked by his home country to aid Fiore's strongest wizards in a raid on the Dark Guild Tartaros, a guild of demons that had been plaguing Fiore as a member of the Balam Alliance.

Naruto soon arrived at the palace's throne room and saw that most of Fiore's most well-known and powerful mages were already there. Among the mages was: Natsu Dragneel, Gray Fullbuster, Erza Scarlett, Wendy Marvell, Gajeel Redfox, and Mirajane Strauss from Fairy Tail; Lyon Vastia and Chelia Blendy from Lamia Scale; Kagura Mikazuchi from Mermaid Heel; and Sting Eucliffe and Rogue Cheney from Sabertooth.

Also aiding in the raid were the three leaders of Crime Sorciere, Jellal Fernandez, Ultear Milkovich, and Meredy along with the reformed members of the Reborn Oracion Seis: Macbeth (A.K.A. Midnight), Sorano Agria (A.K.A. Angel), Erik (A.K.A. Cobra), Sawyer (A.K.A. Racer) and Richard Buchanan (A.K.A. Hoteye).

Also aiding in the raid on Tartaros's headquarters were Fiore's most powerful executioners, The Garou Knights. The moment he entered the room, one of the executioners looked up at him. The executioner was a relatively tall and thin woman with a light complexion.

She had long black hair tied back into two distinct sections; the first being two thin strands that are plaited and looped around to form hoops that sit on either side of her neck, whilst the rest are tied back with bows into two pigtails that flow in thick locks around her body, where they stop just above the ground, the ends curling.

Her fringe is left out, allowing her long bangs to fall over her face and into her eyes, save for a single strand which curls upwards away from her head. Her chosen attire is a simple dark blue dress which wraps around her body as a robe with the front left open, allowing her legs to be in full sight, whilst the back is much longer, being tailored to fall into two points.

The edge of the cloth is colored gold, and the entire outfit is kept around her through the use of a thick red cloth belt which is tied just below her sizeable breasts and into a huge bow that sits at her back. On her feet, she sports a pair of plain black platform sandals.

"So we finally meet the great Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze. I must say I'm not impressed upon my first impression." the executioner said as she sized him up and Naruto just smirked at her.

"That's what my clients always say until they've seen my strength for themselves. I'll just let my actions speak for themselves." Naruto confidently said.

"Well I guess we'll see about that, although it wouldn't surprise me if you got yourself killed." the woman said as she turned and walked away to converse with another female executioner, an ample-busted woman with pink hair wearing a big puffy cap and a coat with petal-shaped edges on the tails and a ruffled mini-skirt with dark green boots named Cosmos.

"Don't mind her, Kamika can be quite aloof towards outsiders to the Kingdom of Fiore, but she truly cares for the safety of the kingdom and takes her job as an executioner very seriously." the leader of the executioners, a man cloaked in upper body armor complete with a skull mask and a black hooded cloak with dual scythes on his back said to Naruto.

"Thanks, I'll keep that in mind. You must be Kama by the way, I got your summons." Naruto said as he shook hands with the leader of the executioners.

"Excellent, I'll inform the princess of your arrival, in the meantime feel free to get acquainted with the rest of the assault team that will be taking part in this operation." Kama said as left the room to inform Princess Hisui of his arrival.

"Well this is a surprise. Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, I admire your work." Natsu said as he approached Naruto with a grin on his face.

"Natsu Dragneel, likewise. I can tell you're ready to kick some ass." Naruto said as he shook hands with the Fire Dragon Slayer.

"You damn right, kicking ass is what I do best, But besides that, we've got a few personal scores to settle with Tartaros." Natsu said as he slammed a fist into his hand.

"I'll say, those demons took out one of our strongest teams in Fairy Tail, the Thunder God Tribe." Erza said and this caught Naruto's attention.

"The Thunder God Tribe, as in the one led by Laxus Dreyar?" Naruto asked, having heard stories of Laxus's strength.

"That's them, and we intend to get retribution for Laxus and his teammates." Erza declared.

"These demons must be pretty powerful if they could take out a faction as strong as the Thunder God Tribe." Naruto said.

"They're not just strong, they're monsters. And they've enslaved my father, they're gonna pay for that big time." Gray said and Naruto looked at him sympathetically.

"You're not the only one fighting for family Gray, don't forget those bastards captured my sister and have brainwashed my brother. And when my family is involved, that means someone is gonna have hell to pay." Mirajane said with anger in her voice.

"I understand how that feels, but be careful and don't let your emotions get the best of you, that's what they want more than anything." Naruto reasonably said.

"He's right Gray-san, Mirajane-san, these demons are way more powerful that anyone we've ever faced, you can't afford to let your anger control your thought process." Wendy said

"Gotta say, the half-pint's right. If they know that they're in you guy's heads, then they know they can force you guys to make a mistake. And then that's when they're bury you if you're not careful." Gajeel said and his fellow Fairy Tail comrades nodded before Kama returned with Princess Hisui.

"It's good to have you all here. Now if you'll all gather round, we'll start with the mission briefing." Hisui said and the all gathered around the front of the throne room to begin discussing a game plan for dealing with Tartaros.

"Now from our information we've gathered, we can tell that there are currently twelve demons operating with Tartaros currently. These twelve demons include the Underworld King: Mard Geer Tartaros, the Nine Demon Gates, and two other unknown demons." Hisui said.

"From what we can tell, the members of Tartaros have one main objective: to activate a device called Face which would drain all the magic out of the continent which in turn would break the seal awakening their Guild Master: E.N.D. In order to do so, they have to kill the three members of the magic council who originally sealed away the weapon using Organic Link Magic"

"Fortunately, we've had some of your best mages working as bodyguards to the council members that are guarding the keys to Face's activation, namely Laxus Dreyar, Jura Neekis, Orga Nanagear, and Rufus Lore. They have managed to successfully fend off attacks from Tartaros, but unfortunately at the cost of their own health." Kama explained.

"You've been summoned here because you all represent the finest mages in the Kingdom of Fiore. Crime Sorciere has also offered their assistance in aiding with this raid on Tartaros's headquarters, giving us a significant numbers advantage over the enemy." Hisui explained.

"Oh, it's nothing. We owe the Kingdom a favor anyway for clearing our names and giving us our freedom. So we'll help with your little raid." Sorano said with.

"We we're kinda bored anyway, we were looking for some action and this is a perfect opportunity to get some." Sawyer said with a sly grin.

"Besides, if all the magic was drained from the continent, that would mean the end of not only our freedom, but that of the entire kingdom. And we can't have that." Erik said.

"Not to mention Jellal is one of the three keys to Face's activation, and as long as we have him fighting for us, it lessens our chances of having Face activated." Macbeth said.

"Well said Macbeth, so tell us what the plan for this raid is." Jellal said and Hisui nodded before turning to the executioners.

"I would suggest a two-pronged approach. The Assault Team will deal with the Nine Demon Gates, while the Executioners will deal with Mard Geer and the two unknown demons. Kamika said.

"Not alone, I'm coming with you." Naruto said.

"Stay out of this Namikaze, we do not need your assistance in dealing with the Underworld King." Kamika emphatically said.

"Oh, but I think you do. If these Nine Demon Gates are as powerful as you say they are how the hell do you think you're gonna be able to deal with their leader, who's probably twice as strong as them." Naruto said.

"As I've said before, we are fully capable of handling the Underworld King on our own. Do not underestimate the power of a Garou Knight." Kamika proudly said.

"Look, put your pride aside for one second. These demons have already taken out some of the strongest mages in Fiore, including an S-Class Mage and a member of the Ten Wizard Saints. And they just barely managed to escape with their lives, do you really think they'll have any qualms about killing you and your teammates." Naruto irritably said to the stubborn executioner.

"Enough, both of you! Kamika, we will grant his request." Kama declared.

"WHAT, Kama you can't be…." Kamika said.

"I can, and I am. I don't like the idea of going up against beings like this alone, and someone with the strength that Namikaze possesses can only be a benefit to the success of our mission." Kama said and Kamika growled in anger, but realized that the decision had been made.

"Yes sir." Kamika grudgingly responded.

"Very well it is settled. We will begin the raid immediately. Let's go." Kama said as they began to make the journey to Tartarus's headquarters.

 _ **~Later at Tartaros's headquarters~**_

Naruto and the assault team were approaching Tartaros's base. Naruto had a razor-sharp focus about himself as did the rest of Fiore's assault team, in particular the elite mages from Fairy Tail, Lamia Scale and Sabertooth, who had seen the power of Tartaros firsthand and knew they were about to have a real fight on their hands.

"Alright everyone, we are now approaching Tartaros's headquarters. Before we engage the enemy, let's make one thing very clear: these are some of the most powerful and deadliest members of the Balam Alliance, who won't hesitate to kill any one of you."

"As you've seen from the damage they've done to your fellow mages, these enemies are unlike anything we've ever faced before, so that means you can't afford to hesitate. If you do, it'll be the last thing you'll ever do, so remember that." Kama said and they all nodded in agreement before Naruto tensed up as he felt negative emotions from above him.

Naruto looked up and formed a curved-hilt sword from a Truth-Seeking Ball just in time to block the oncoming attack of a massive demon just before Naruto and his team were ambushed by the demons of Tartaros and an all-out brawl erupted.

" _Damn it, these bastards must have known we were coming. They may have caught us off guard, but we can do this."_ Naruto thought to himself as he faced off against the towering demon that had ambushed him. The monster was a four-armed demon with pale blue skin and yellowish eyes with spikes protruding from his body and crimson tattoos over his arms and torso and tentacles for legs.

The demon sported a kabuto (Japanese helmet) with a dark hachi (the dome-like top section) adorned by a light, curved front crest with blade-like arms, complete with a shikoro (a lighter, wide segmented neck guard) and a dark, rounded hanbō (chin guard).

There is also wavy light hair (or decorative plumage) appearing from below it on the demon's nape. In addition, he dons a dark mask, covering the top part of his face, yet again reminiscent of halved Japanese facial armor, with light jagged sections circling his eyes. And to complete his warriors look, his arms were transformed into swords.

The demon, whose name was Ezel was using his signature Tenga Goken to try and hack Naruto into pieces and Naruto was matching the demon move for move. Ezel used the curse spell Juzumaru to slash at Naruto by swinging his upper limbs at Naruto in an X-shaped slash that was swiftly cut through and deflected by Naruto's swordsmanship skills.

Naruto followed up by activating his Rinnegan and using the Asura Path to form two more arms before he used his four arms to form four Wind Release: Rasenshuriken to throw at Ezel. The massive Etherious managed to somehow cut through the four attacks, although he suffered significant damage as a result.

"Impressive Namikaze, your skills don't fail to disappoint. Killing you will be an absolute pleasure." Ezel said with a satanic smile on his face as he prepared to attack again before he was blindsided by a strong attack from Wendy Marvell.

"Naruto, you and the executioners go on ahead, we'll take care of the Nine Demon Gates." Wendy said.

"Are you nuts, there's no way you can beat this guy on your own." Naruto said before Wendy looked back at him with a confident smile.

"Don't worry about me Naruto, never underestimate the power of a Dragon Slayer." Wendy said before she transformed into her Dragon Force mode and began attacking Ezel at blinding speed that rivaled his own and Naruto, seeing that Wendy had things under control and that the rest of the team was beginning to take control of the battle, proceeded into Tartaros's headquarters with the Garou Knights.

"Naruto, can you use your sensor abilities to locate Mard Geer?" Kama asked Naruto and the blonde sage nodded before he kneeled down and placed his hand on the ground and began sensing the nearby energy.

"I'm picking up on Mard Geer's magical signature in the central throne room of Tartaros's headquarters, it looks like he's currently waiting there with another unidentified demon whose energy I'm also picking up on." Naruto assessed.

"That must be one of the two unknown demons our Intel told us about. How perfect is this, it'll be like shooting fish in a barrel, TAI!" said the executioner named Uosuke who's style of dress resembled traditional Japanese fishermen.

"No kidding, this'll be easier than apple pie. We'll melt those demons down into oblivion, PAN!" said another large executioner named Neppa.

Neppa was a man who wore his blonde hair in a spiked pompadour hairstyle. He wore bandages around his wrists and wore a light-colored shirt with frills at the neck under a dark vest covered by a sleeveless jacket with the words "ACID RULE" written on the back with dark trousers and dark shoes and he had a soda bottle clutched between his teeth.

"Very well then, we'll split up here and try to find and take out any remaining demons. If anyone gets into any trouble, take one these and throw it and I'll be there in a flash." Naruto said as he handed each of the executioners one of his Hiraishin knives before they each split up and went down a separate path into Tarataros's headquarters.

"I'll find those demons, and when I do I'll eradicate them once and for all. Then I can forget all about that shinobi. It's not like we'll be seeing each other again after this." Kamika thought to herself as she hurried through Tartaros's base. But just as she rounded a corner, she was blind sighted by a powerful blast of magic that greatly crippled her and left her defenseless.

"Well ain't this a surprise, I didn't think we'd find a bunch of rats scurrying around in our base." he heard someone say and she looked up to see an imposing demon standing in her way.

The demon was a young muscular man with dark blonde shoulder-length hair which covered the left side of his face and jutted upwards on top of his head in a pair of ears. He sported a small, black canine-like nose with a furry tail protruding from his lower back and dark, slitted yellow eyes with his face and arms are covered in black spots.

The demon was bare-chested sporting loose light fingerless gloves, almost reaching up to his shoulders and bearing an ornamental motif consisting of large, dark rhombuses linked together on the outer sides.

He sports a light-colored garb around his waist, secured by a large knot with hanging edges on the front and split in two tails on the back, and dark pants complete with both light hems and light ornamental bands located on his thighs, with jagged lower edges.

His furry calves and feet are left exposed, save for a dark band circling each of his ankles and around his neck he sported a long dark scarf with light edges, circling his neck twice, which has its ends left hanging over the demon's back, reaching down to his knees.

"Dammit, it's Jackal." Kamika said as she tried to reach for her paper squares to try and fight back against the sadistic Etherious, but as she drew her paper square to defend herself, Jackal stomped on her hand to prevent her from using her magic.

"Well I hoped I'd be able to blow something up today, and just my luck that I get to blast an executioner into the depths of hell." Jackal said before he used his _**Bomb Curse**_ to begin picking apart the executioner by injuring each of her limbs with explosive blasts causing her to scream in agony.

"I've always wondered what it would take to kill an executioner. So let's see, how many blasts is it gonna take." Jackal said before he moved one arm backwards with the hand open, describing an arc in the air, and then rapidly brought it back before him with a now closed palm.

" _ **Exploding Spiral!"**_ Jackal cackled madly before releasing a powerful blast of destructive power in the shape of a spiraling column that engulfed and greatly damaged the executioner who let out ear-splitting screams of pain.

"How's it feel, knowing you're about to die like a rat. What's wrong bitch, did I blow your tongue up too." Jackal taunted before he launched two more Exploding Spiral blasts at Kamika who was beginning to fade from the pain and damage she was suffering.

"Is this it, is this the way I'm gonna die? Just like you did Mom. Am I really going to fall at the hands of Tartarus's demons like you did?" Kamika thought to herself as she slowly faded into darkness.

"Come on now, it's your last chance to say something. You really are about to die like a pathetic little bitch." Jackal sadistically taunted before preparing to launch one final Exploding Spiral at the defenseless Kamika to finish her off.

But just as Kamika closed her eyes and seemed to accept her fate, she heard a screaming sound that sounded like Jackal screaming in pain. Her eyes snapped open to see Jackal getting torched by a spiraling ball of flames before she noticed Naruto standing in front of her.

"Kamika, are you alright? I was afraid I wouldn't make it in time." Naruto said out of concern.

"How did you find me in time?" Kamika asked him.

"Do you remember the Hiraishin knife I gave you earlier, it has tracking capabilities so that if one of you got in trouble, I could find you in a heartbeat." Naruto said as he saw Jackal getting up from his attack.

"Hang on Kamika, I'll finish this." Naruto said as he slipped into his powered up version of his _**Six Paths Sage Mode**_.

"Well finally, I get to have a bit of a challenge. This is gonna be one hell of a thrill." Jackal said knowing of Naruto's reputation and knowing that he was about to have one hell of a fight.

" _ **Bodies"**_ _by Drowning Pool begins playing_

"Time for pain Namikaze." Jackal said as he sent another Exploding Spiral at Naruto who formed two chakra wings and dispelled the explosive column with a simple wave of his wings, much to the shock of Jackal.

Naruto followed up on this by forming two knives out of Truth-Seeking Balls and going on the attack. Jackal attempted to blast him with his Bomb Curse to slow him down, but Naruto simply used his knives to cut through the blasts before hacking and slashing at Jackal with the blades.

Naruto then turned Jackal around by slashing him across the face before he reached around Jackal's shoulder and stabbed the Etherious in the abdomen and diagonally sliced his ribcage in half. He then reached around his head and got Jackal in a standing guillotine choke before thrusting his head upwards, cracking his spine.

He then followed up by hitting Jackal with a sucker punch before plunging his hand into Jackal's stomach, grabbing and ripping out his entrails. He then froze them into an icicle spear which he then violently rammed into Jackal's eyeball.

" _This guy is seriously starting to annoy me. Maybe it's time I go with a more extreme approach."_ Jackal thought to himself before transforming into his Etherious form, which made him resemble his namesake, a large muscular bipedal jackal.

"You're very fortunate Namikaze, not many foes have ever been lucky enough to be able to see me in my true form. Now you're about to witness the true horror of facing a demon from Tartarus." Jackal said as he charged Naruto and slashed at him but before he could touch Naruto, Naruto swiftly vanished into thin air.

" _ **Fire Style: Chaos Spear."**_ Naruto said as Jackal turned around just as Naruto launched several blazing arrows that pinpointed and targeted all of Jackal's weak points (in particular, his joints, his abdomen and torso, and his eyes and mouth) causing the towering Etherious to howl in pain.

"The burning sensation of hellfire scorching your eyes and tongue and searing away at your weakest points; I imagine it must hurt. But the burning you're feeling now is nothing compared to what you're about to feel." Naruto said as he summoned Saiken's power to spit some of Saiken's corrosive acid into Jackal's face.

Jackal howled in pain as his face began to melt away leaving his skeletal face exposed. Naruto then ran up to Jackal and gripped his skull and with all his might, ripped Jackal's head in two, killing him in an instant as he dropped to the ground like a stone. Naruto then ran over to check on Kamika and began healing her injuries with his chakra.

"What are you doing, that's enough Namikaze. Just leave me, I'm useless now." Kamika said to the blonde sage.

"No, I won't leave behind a comrade. You can still fight Kamika, everyone has a choice to keep fighting or to let fate decide your future." Naruto said and Kamika sadly looked down.

"Then if it is my choice, I choose not to fight. I thought I could become stronger as an executioner. That I could one day be as strong as my mother was and be able to avenge her death. But now I see that it was all just an illusion. I've never been strong and I never will be, so that's it, I'm done." Kamika said with tears in her eyes.

"You're wrong Kamika, true strength doesn't come from power alone. True strength is about having the courage to not give up, or give in in the face of danger of fear."

"That's what truly makes someone strong. So come on, stand up and fight with me Kamika." Naruto said as he channeled some of his Tailed Beast chakra into Kamika, making her stronger and she looked at him in amazement.

" _How can he be so confident in moments like this? No, it's not that he's confident, it's because he's going all-out and pushing himself to the limit in every scenario, no excuses."_

" _That's where he gets his strength from. It'd be an insult to everyone in the kingdom and everything we're fighting for if I don't do the same."_ Kamika thought to herself as she stood up and nodded at Naruto and the two of them continued on into Tartarus's base until they reached the throne room where Mard Geer Tartaros was waiting for them.

Mard Geer Tartaros was a tall, lean young man with long black and wavy hair which reached past hi shoulders and the majority of it was tied into a large ponytail. He wore a long black jacket trimmed with a light colored flame pattern with matching lapels and rolled up cuffs. The jacket was split into four torn fabric segments at the tail.

Beneath the jacket, he wore a frilly, black V-necked shirt, lined in a lighter color that closes down the middle and is adorned with a buckle just below his clavicle. The rest of his attire consisted of light-colored pants over plain black boots and two pairs of buckles that form an X on the thigh and lower calf.

"Well this is a welcome surprise. I heard that Fiore's forces were here, but I didn't think that I'd have the honor to face the great Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze as well." Mard Geer said as he stepped down from his throne.

"Mard Geer, today your plans end, along with the rest of Tartaros." Naruto said.

"You cannot even begin to comprehend Mard Geer's plans Namikaze." Mard Geer said with a sneer.

"I only have to stop you." Naruto said as he entered Sage/Bijju mode before another demon stepped out of the shadows.

"Ah, Jiemma. How nice of you to join us." Mard Geer said to the father of Minerva, who had now undergone a demon transformation.

"Silence demon king, I did not come here to aid you, I came here for him. Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, they say that your power knows no equal." Jiemma said to the blonde sage.

"They say correctly Jiemma." Naruto said calmly.

"Then I welcome this opportunity to show that I am truly the strongest mage alive." Jiemma boasted.

"You are delusional Jiemma, but if it's a fight you want, then you can be the first to fall." Naruto said as he braced for battle.

" _ **Riot"**_ _by Three Days Grace begins playing_

"Let's go." Naruto said as he charged Jiemma with a Kurama-powered Rasengan ready to strike. Jiemma used his Blast Magic to stop him in his tracks, but Naruto powered straight through the blast and struck Jiemma in the gut with the Rasengan which sent him spiraling back into a wall.

He recovered just in time to see Naruto coming at him with a Demon Wind Shuriken in his hands charged with wind chakra. Jiemma swung and caught the blade as Naruto swung it at him, but as he went for another punch, Naruto swung himself around and hit Jiemma in the head with multiple kicks while spinning like a tornado.

After stunning Jiemma with this move he threw the shuriken into Jiemma forehead, slicing through the top of his skull. He then lunged forward and grabbed the shuriken still impaled in Jiemma's skull and used it to flip him over, slamming him into the ground and shattering his spine, bouncing him a few feet into the air. He then finished up by teleporting underneath Jiemma and delivering a brutal knee into his stomach, smashing his ribs.

Jiemma got up in obvious pain as Naruto came on the attack again. Jiemma released a shockwave to try and blast Naruto back away from him to give himself time to recover for another attack, but Naruto's transformed state made Jiemma's shockwave pointless. Naruto then grabbed Jiemma and delivered a brutal knee to the jaw, sending him airborne.

"GET OVER HERE!" Naruto shouted as he fired two chakra chains into Jiemma's abdomen and skull, puncturing them and cracking his face and ribs while rupturing organs. He then violently pulled them back, sending Jiemma headfirst into the ground, partially cracking his skull and breaking his neck.

"Time to finish you off." Naruto said as he created a _**Fire Release: Rasengan**_ that he threw at the weakened Jiemma which burned a gaping hole in his chest.

Jiemma's still-beating heart dangled from the hole as Jiemma fell to his knees before Naruto drew his mother's ninjato and sliced Jiemma's face off exposing his cut brain and tongue as his face slid off. Jiemma's dead body dropped to the ground like a puppet with its strings cut causing his brain to slide out.

"Nicely done Namikaze. I guess your reputation truly is all that it's cracked up to be. Killing you will be an absolute pleasure for Mard Geer." Mard Geer said while clapping at the amusing display he'd just seen.

"Well shinobi don't die easily demon king. But if it's a fight you want, then you've got it." Naruto said as he readied to take on Mard Geer before Kamika stopped him.

"Wait, before we begin I have to ask you something. I want to know who's responsible for killing my mother, the former executioner Kasumi. And I want the truth demon king." Kamika said with a serious face. Mard Geer just gazed at her before his face broke out into a wide, sadistic grin.

"So you are the daughter that the executioner mentioned before her death. Yes, Mard Geer remembers her very well. Mard Geer has always remembered the ones who beg for mercy before they meet their end at my hands." Mard Geer confessed making Kamika's eyes widen in shock at finally knowing the identity of her mother's killer.

"Truthfully your mother needn't have died, she simply knew too much. She was meddling in Mard Geer's glorious plans to bring darkness to this world and she tried to spread word to the Magic Council in an attempt to halt our plans. Well Mard Geer couldn't have that, so after I had Jackal cripple her a bit, I set out to finish the job of dragging her down to the depths of hell." Mard Geer said with an evil smile.

"That's enough, you were stupid enough to confess, and even more stupid to boast. Everything you've just said is decoration on your tombstone. So then, I think I'll begin…by cutting out your tongue!" Kamika said with a dark glare at Mard Geer before she was held back by Naruto.

"Look, I know you want revenge for what he did to your mother, but if we do this, we do it together." Naruto said and Kamika looked at him and smiled before nodding.

"Well if it's a fight you want, then Mard Geer will be more that generous to oblige." Mard Geer said as he removed his coat and transformed into his Etherious mode. After seeing Naruto's great strength firsthand during his battle with Jiemma, he wasn't intent on playing any games with the blonde sage.

In his Etherious form, his body became more muscular, and his skin darkened and gained the ragged pattern of his cloak. He gained long, dark horns on his forehead, jagged teeth, and retains his pony tail. His fingers were replaced with claws and his ears became elongated and elf-like. He gained large, bat-like wings and feathers around his wrists and collar.

" _ **The Vengeful One"**_ _by Disturbed begins playing_

"Time to die!" Mard Geer said before activating his _**Thorn Curse**_ and using his thorns to attack Naruto and Kamika. Naruto quickly drew his mother's ninjato and infused it with his Tailed Beast chakra before he easily sliced through Mard Geer's thorns.

Kamika quickly followed up by using her _**Paper Blizzard: Yellow Dance**_ to summon many paper squares that released several flashes of lightning that was enhanced due to the jinchuuriki chakra Naruto had shared with her making her attacks, which otherwise wouldn't have scratched Mard Geer deal some heavy damage to the Etherious.

Naruto and Kamika then went on the offensive by flanking Mard Geer from each side. The demon king then used _**Dea Yggdrasil**_ to form two massive spinning spheres from both of his hands from which two immense wooden beams were fired from.

Naruto cleaved clean through the attack with his ninjato while Kamika deflected it with her _**Paper Blizzard: Gray Dance**_ before Naruto used activated his Rinnegan once more and used telekinesis to lift both Mard Geer and his Kurama-enhanced .ninjato before pulling him towards the sword with Banshō Tenˈin pushing it through his nose.

He then used Shinra Tensei to push the impaled Mard Geer back before drawing him forward again with Banshō Tenˈin as he palmed the hilt of the ninjato and pushed it deeper into his skull, crushing it before pulling it out and stabbing Mard Geer through the stomach, breaking his spine.

"Mard Geer is done playing games with you human insects, now you shall feel the true horror of the king of the hell." Mard Geer said before activating his most powerful curse Memento Mori and enveloped both Naruto and Kamika with a dark mist.

Just as Mard Geer smiled triumphantly thinking he had won, he saw Kamika emerge from the mist cloaked in Kurama's chakra and what shocked him even more, was seeing Naruto emerge from the mist while absorbing it into his body by means of his Preta Path. Mard Geer had just enough time to register this before he was launched towards Kamika by Naruto using Shinra Tensei.

"This is for my mother." Kamika said before forming two bladed fans from her Paper Magic that were charged with Kurama's chakra given to her by Naruto which she used to slice and dice her mother's killer before lifting him up with an uppercut from them.

While in the air, Kamika closed her fans and threw them up straight into Mard Geer's neck, piercing halfway through it. She then jumped and grabbed him by the head and slammed his head into the ground with great strength, making the already lodged fans go completely through his neck before she pulled him upright. She then pulled her fans out of his neck which pulled his head forward before slamming her knee into his face, shattering the rest of his skull.

"Naruto, finish him for me." Kamika said and the blonde sage nodded before using his Rinnegan powers to telekinetically lift Mard Geer's dazed body into the air before he proceeded to break both the upper and lower halves of his body. He then telekinetically ripped out Mard Geer's organs from his mouth and crushed them like a ball leaving him dangling limp in midair with his guts hanging from his mouth.

"Fatality." Naruto said before dropping Mard Geer's dead body and he and Kamika inspected the devastation they had caused before they heard footsteps coming their way as the rest of the Assault Team entered the throne room and were stunned to see the damage the two had done.

"Jiemma and Mard Geer Tartaros both dead. Well done you two, the threat of Tartaros has been compromised." Kama said as the Assault Team cheered at their victory over Tartaros with Kamika smiling at the blonde sage.

 _ **~Later that night in Crocus~**_

Kamika stood at the grave of her mother praying as she reflected on the battle against Mard Geer and the fact that she had finally avenged her mother's murder. As she finished praying, she sensed someone approaching and turned around to see Naruto coming her way.

"Are you alright Kamika?" Naruto said and the executioner smiled and nodded at him before looking back at her mother's grave and Naruto wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

"I'm just glad that I'm able to finally put this nightmare of finding my mother's killer to rest and that now that her death has been avenged, now my mother's soul can rest in peace." Kamika said and Naruto smiled at her.

"I know Kamika, and I'll bet that your mother is in heaven smiling that you were able to finally confront and bury those demons that have haunted you for so long." Naruto said and Kamika smiled at him before she took his hand.

"Come with me Naruto-kun." Kamika said as she guided him through Crocus to a Japanese-style loft that he correctly assumed was her home before he was ushered inside. He was guided up the stairs to what he realized was her bedroom and was guided into her room before she closed and locked the door behind her.

"Hey Kamika, what are we doing here in your room?" Naruto cluelessly asked and Kamika smirked at him before she backed him to her bed and pushed him onto it and the blonde sage watched in shock as the ruthless executioner straddled him.

"Kamika-chan, what are you doing?" Naruto said in surprise and Kamika continued to smirk down at him.

"Naruto-kun, you never cease to amuse me. You're so quick to lift someone else up in the heat of battle, but you're so slow when it comes to grasping the obvious details that a woman loves you." Kamika said and Naruto was shocked at what he had just heard and was more shocked when Kamika smothered her lips to his.

Naruto held still as Kamika kissed him until his senses finally kicked in and he kissed her back. Kamika palmed Naruto's cheek and stroked it while he placed his hand on her back and held her close. Naruto and Kamika softly moaned in their kiss as he brushed her bangs from her eyes and she began trickling her fingers through his hair.

He stroked Kamika's back with his other hand as she rubbed her hand against his heart. Kamika felt Naruto's tongue licking against her own and she eagerly did the same to him as she leaned closer. The blonde blushed as he felt her bosom pressing against him and his heartbeat increased from the incredible softness.

Naruto's hand slid down her back and found the ribbon to her robe-like dress and both their eyes opened and Kamika nodded to him before he loosened the cloth belt and undid it allowing her robe to fall open, revealing her slender, yet curvaceous build.

Naruto blushed at the executioner's beauty and she smirked at him before unzipping his orange and black jacket and removing it along with his dark shirt. She licked her lips at his toned body and sensuously ran her hands across his muscular chest.

She then stood up and removed her sandals and his before removing unzipping and removing his pants and boxers exposing his stiff erection and her smirk grew even bigger before she straddled his neck and pressed her crotch into his face while smirking down at him.

Naruto nodded before he began rubbing his hand on her folds and clit and she moaned as he did so. He planted his hand on her left breast and squeezed it as he continued to tease Kamika's womanhood. She moaned before his middle finger entered her wetness and wagged inside of her walls.

Naruto kept his hand planted on Kamika's wetness and his free fingers rubbed her aroused clit. Kamika's blushing face glowed with arousal as she felt Naruto's finger dig into her wetness before he removed it and spread her folds apart. He licked at her walls before he began prodding and brushing his fingers on her clit.

He wagged and swayed his tongue within Kamika's walls as she sat over him. She held his hand to her mound as he groped her and fondled it while licking into her wetness. Kamika wiggled as Naruto's tongue dug into her warmth and lashed at her walls while he squeezed her breast.

She mewled as he brushed his fingers on her clit and tasted her innards before reaching down to glide her finger across Naruto's forehead. He groaned as she reached back and stirred her finger on the tip of his tower. She proceeded to wrap her fingers around it and slowly pumped it upon hearing Naruto's moans of pleasure beneath her.

Kamika felt her orgasm getting closer as the blonde's tongue surveyed her womanhood and he began to rub his thumb on her clit in place of his hand. She continued to stroke and pull on his manhood as he licked into her arousal. He shivered at her touch and the dark-haired woman smirked at his reaction.

The blonde's fingers continued to arouse Kamika's breast and clit as she stirred his manhood in return before it finally paid off. She moaned as she came and her fluids came rushing out of her entrance onto Naruto's tongue. He licked up her fluids and she leaned back while panting.

A second later, he sat on the edge of the bed with Kamika kneeling on the floor in front of him and she smothered it within her breasts. Naruto loudly moaned at the feeling and Kamika's seemingly ever-present smirk never left her face.

"Enjoying yourself aren't you. Does it send chills of pleasure down your spine Naruto-kun?" Kamika said as she squeezed and kneaded her breasts together on his cock. Naruto moaned as she massaged his length and she licked at the top half of it that was exposed from her cleavage.

Naruto started thrusting his manhood into Kamika's breasts as she caressed and massaged his manhood with her sizeable orbs. He felt chills of pleasure running through his body as he propelled his hardness into her bosom and she stirred her tongue on the head of his erection.

Once she lathered the head enough, she slowly blew on it and Naruto continued to shiver from the feeling. She opened her mouth and placed it on his hardness before sucking on it. Naruto placed his hand on top of Kamika's head as she bopped it on his cock and he felt her tongue stirring on his foreskin.

He began to sweat from the feeling and the dark-haired executioner moaned at the taste of his length as she smothered it with her bosom. Kamika's orbs jiggled on his length as it was driven into them and her hard nipples rubbed on his vein-shrouded areas. Naruto closed his eyes and moaned as loud as he could from her breasts squeezing his hilt.

He looked down to see Kamika's arousal still streaming down her inner thighs and he only nodded at the sight while helping her suck on his hardness. She stirred her rear about as she worked her mouth on his member as it pumped into her orbs simultaneously and felt its throbbing increase shortly onwards.

Naruto soon groaned as his manhood sprayed semen into Kamika's mouth and she smiled as half of it dripped from her lips into her cleavage. Kamika swallowed his semen and licked her lips before licking Naruto's cum-dripping length clean. They stared at each for a while and eventually nodded in unison before Naruto lie back on the bed.

She straddled the blonde and looked down at him with her ever-present smirk before positioning her pussy above his tower. Kamika lowered her womanhood onto Naruto's member and felt her hymen being destroyed upon his entry. Naruto held onto Kamika's small waist and moaned at how tight she felt while she similarly did likewise at his size within her.

She made the first move by wiggling her hips and thrusting her pussy down his manhood before it accelerated upright into her core. She planted her hands on either side of the blonde for balance as he thrashed his cock into her womanhood and her breasts began bobbing about into the air.

Naruto's length shot into her wetness and she moaned from his impacts rumbling her insides as she rode him. Kamika's sizeable bosom was once again palmed by Naruto and she smirked at how quick he had been to resume his groping of her breasts as Naruto rubbed them together as he done before.

He licked his lips as she leaned forward and her orbs bounced over him as she started digging her nails into the sheets. Naruto's hardness soared into Kamika's entrance and was grinded in return for his excessive speed rocketing into her. She moaned with pleasure as her orbs were massaged and squeezed while jiggling over him.

He thrust his member into Kamika's wet tunnels and her large rear was smacked by his lap as it shot upright. She lowered her head and started kissing his neck before slowly licking it as he moaned from her licks. Kamika caressed Naruto's cheeks and whimpered as she felt him take hold of her tit before pulling on them.

She immediately pressed her lips against his and hazel-colored eyes found ultramarine-colored ones as they started clashing tongues. They rubbed and slobbered against one another in their war of licks and Naruto tweaked Kamika's nipples while kissing her. Sweat formed on both of their bodies and quickly began reaching every inch of their moving forms.

Naruto freed Kamika's breasts and wrapped his arms around her back before stroking it. She moaned in their kiss as she worked her hips together while she felt his hardness striking her innards. Both closed their eyes and stroked each as they embraced while Naruto felt her warmth growing tighter on his member.

The blonde's balls grew tighter as well throughout the sex and Kamika's blush grew at his cock becoming swollen inside of her wetness. The powerful sage and executioner both held onto one another as Naruto's manhood thundered into Kamika's pussy and she eventually sat back up once their kiss had ended.

Naruto took hold of her sizeable chest once again and rubbed it in an almost addictive pattern. The brown-eyed executioner smiled down at the blonde squeezing and caressing her heaving mounds as he pounded into her before Naruto sat up and planted his mouth on her left breast.

As he caressed the other one, he suckled her nipple again and she took to brushing her fingers through his hair once more. She rolled her hips forward and his thrusts soared high into Kamika's womanhood as they reached as deeply as possible. Naruto moaned as he suckled Kamika's tit and his glory flew into her entrance with sweat pouring down both of them.

Naruto's fingers buried themselves within the flesh of Kamika's breast and fondled it until she reached the end of her rope. Her walls wrapped around his hardness and squeezed it enough for his semen to spray until her womb was coated white by his seeds flowing into it.

Both moaned as the release sprayed form her pussy and splattered on the bed before it ended. Kamika managed to stay seated upright and panted along with Naruto before leaning down to kiss him.

"You never fail to impress Naruto-kun. That was more than I could have expected and then some from you." Kamika said as she smiled down at him.

"Well I always aim to impress Kamika-chan. Think you can handle another round?" Naruto asked and Kamika smirked down at him.

"Let's find out." Kamika said as she turned around and sank her entrance back down his manhood. Bucking her hips a moment afterwards, Kamika placed her hands on his knees and it wasn't long before he started banging his manhood into her walls. She held onto his knees and looked down past her quaking bosom to see him sending his thickness into her womanhood.

She blushed as she felt his manhood thrashing about inside of her and whimpered from the mighty impacts her innards endured. Temporarily taking hold of her small waist, Naruto leaned forward and licked the back of her neck. The black-haired Paper Mage mewled at this while his tongue rubbed against the back of her neck and his fingers held onto her curves.

Her hips wagged and allowed her walls to grind his length as it slammed into the depths of her warmth. She looked back at him as she rode him before her eyes started to roll into the back of her skull and Naruto lay back to watch the executioner pleasure his hardness. Kamika looked to see him seize her jiggling mounds and started fondling and caressing them.

He moaned and sent his cock into her womanhood as she thrust them down onto him with her hips. The moans from her intensified as he took hold of her tits and started tweaking the hardened buds. She closed her eyes and Naruto smiled at her reaction as he jerked his hips upright into her innards.

He felt her innards growing tighter on him and she reached down to rub her palm against his testicles. With how tight they were getting, Naruto shivered at this and a sly smile appeared on Kamika's face as she brushed her hand against his heaving balls. He tweaked and pulled at her bobbing tits while she moved her hips.

Kamika watched her mounds bob and soar into the air until her pussy coiled on his member. She moaned in ecstasy as the shinobi's manhood sprayed her innards with rapid spurts of his release and he held onto her nipples. Freeing them once their orgasm ended, Naruto allowed Kamika to stand up before she placed her hands against a wall and Naruto stood behind her.

Naruto placed his hands on Kamika's hips and slid his erection into her warm depths once again. He began to thrust into her walls and her bosom swayed forward as she kept her hands planted on the wall for balance. He made Kamika's back touch his chest and he grabbed hold of her breasts as they bobbed into the air.

With her lust, Kamika joined in groping her mounds and licked her tits as Naruto's fingers massaged them as his manhood sped into her womb. Kamika's ass was hit by Naruto's lap as his glory crashed into her body and she blushed with an excited smile still on her face.

He started licking her neck as he pounded into her womanhood and kneaded her breasts together as they bobbed about. She moaned as Naruto fueled his manhood into her walls and her fingers held onto her bobbing buds as he licked her neck. Kamika looked back at him and their tongues began battling against one another as his manhood crashed into her insides.

Kamika's tongue licked against Naruto's as his manhood flew into her caverns and her mind once again began to become blank with lust; the only image in her mind being that the blonde's erection striking her walls. By now, their foreheads were drenched with sweat that had successfully reached their feet and the blonde's thrusts caused some of the sweat to fly into the air.

Naruto framed Kamika's face with his hand and caressed her cheek while she reached back to rub his balls. Kamika caressed Naruto's testicles and brushed her palm against it as slow as possible until his cock vibrated. They licked the roofs of each other's mouths and moaned as another tidal wave of Naruto's cum emerged from her pussy before pouring onto the floor.

Once the orgasm was over, Naruto freed his member from Kamika's wetness and the two of them rested on her bed with Kamika's head resting on her chest. They panted as Kamika cuddled him and smiled in bliss while their bodies cooled off from the heat they felt.

"Naruto-kun, will you stay by my side for tonight." Kamika asked him before she was kissed by the blonde.

"I'll stay by your side as long as you'd like Kamika-chan." Naruto responded and Kamika smiled at him.

"Good, because I don't intend to let you leave." Kamika said and Naruto chuckled before they both rested.

 _ **~Years Onward~**_

Sarada Uchiha sparred with two young kunoichi about the same age as her. The two kunoichi were twins with black hair and cerulean eyes. One kunoichi wore a blue and black robe-like dress and used a pair of paper fans lined with razor-sharp blades as her weapons while the other kunoichi wore a green and black robe-like dress and used a metal staff as her weapon.

"You two certainly don't disappoint when it comes to our sparring sessions, both of you are as skilled as your mom and dad." Sarada said as she blocked the attacks of both twins with her katana that she's been given on her last birthday by her father.

"Same could be said of you Sarada, you certainly know how to go all out." Jade said as he swung her staff at Sarada and she blocked it with her katana and leapt back.

"What can I say, I just don't know how to hold back." Sarada said as she used Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu, but was deflected by Jade's sister Kitana who used her Paper Blizzard: Gray Dance to block Sarada attack.

"Yeah we know, now come on hit us with everything you've got don't let up." Kitana said as she held up her fans ready to strike.

"Wouldn't dream of it." Sarada said as he charged the Namikaze twins as their parents and Sarada's parent's watched from afar.

* * *

Finally, I'm done with this one. Now that this story is complete, I would like to touch on a few things.

The first I want to touch on is the question everyone has been asking me. Where the hell have I been? Well the truth is I've had a lot going on over the last few months. First of all I've had a greatly-increased college workload because I'm one semester away from finally obtaining my Associate in Arts Degree from Tallahassee Community College as well as my General Transfer to Florida A&M University, so I've had little time to do much writing.

I've also lost two very close family friends in the last two months that I've known since I was little. One was a man that was like an adoptive uncle to me and the other was a teacher I've kept in contact with since Elementary School that was like a surrogate grandmother to me when I was younger.

So because of the depression I've felt in losing both of those two and the burnout from my increased college schedule (that's not going to get any easier next semester in January) I had honestly lost my passion for writing. But now that I'm doing a lot better, I should be good to go from now on.

As for this story, I hope you guys enjoyed the backstory I gave Kamika in this one. I was disappointed when she didn't get much of a history in the anime/manga along with the rest of the Garou Knights. So in this story I had it where she joined the Garou Knights after her mother (who was also an executioner) was murdered by Tartarus and she joined the Garou Knights with the intention of finding her mother's murdered.

I also hope that everyone enjoyed the fights scenes in this story. I felt that the only way Kamika would stand a chance against Mard Geer was if she had received some of Kurama's strength from Naruto. You also may have noticed that there are a lot of _**Mortal Kombat X**_ references in my fight scenes.

Jackal's death was inspired by Reptile's Bad Breath fatality. Jiemma's death was inspired by Scorpion's Stop Ahead fatality. And Mard Geer's death was inspired by Ermac's Inner Workings fatality. Also Naruto and Kamika's daughters are name after their respective namesakes Kitana and Jade (who happen to be my two favorite female characters from the series).

Well I hope you all enjoyed this lemon and my next crossover will see Naruto paired up with the beautiful model Jenny Realight. So long everybody and don't forget to read and review.

 _ **VIVA LA RAZA!**_


End file.
